Percy Jackson And Annabeth Chase Sink Or Swim
by ygirl9996
Summary: SET AFTER THE SEA OF MONSTERS THE MOVIE. Luke is somehow back and knows Percy weakness he captures annabeth chase but she escapes and ends up back at camp , but with an army of evil half bloods after her. Will percy be able to keep annabeth safe after all shes been through? Not good with summarys THIS GURL!
1. Chapter 1

Set after the sea of monsters (THE MOVIE!) , Thalia is going to be in the infirmary for another month so she will not be in this story. The camp finds out that Luke escaped the giant minotaur and is back for revenge , no he already had his revenge. It all happened one week ago….

ONE WEEK AGO…

The camp was having there lunch when they heard screams by Thalia's tree. Everyone got up from where they were sitting to get a better view. Percy got up and ran over to the tree the rest of the camp right behind him. He stopped. He saw blood and dead body's everywhere . On the other side of the dead body's was Luke holding a knife against Annabeth's neck , Luke's men right behind him holding weapons , smiling, snickering , and watch the look on Percy's face. Even on Percy side people were watching him but they were not laughing, they felt sorry for him. They waited for Percy's signal , but he dare not move. Luke smirked and pressed the blade harder against the girls skin. She coughed.

Percy: Luke! Leave her alone!

Luke: percy percy percy... do you really believe I'm going to do that.

Percy: LEAVE ANNABETH ALONE!

Luke:how about no..

Everyone ran into battle to fight for there camp and for the lives of the half bloods who died because of a surprise attack . Percy and Grover kill as many as possible , but they over power him and knock out Percy.

The last thing he heard was annabeth screaming his name…..

The next Day…

Percy wakes up and looks around he sees injured men and woman everywhere.

Grover: Percy! He's awake!

Grover had the biggest smile on but then percy asked

Percy: Where's Annabeth?

Grover's smile faded slowly, and Percy Asked again " wheres annabeth?"

Present Day…

Percy woke up the next day , he got dressed fast and went to train. He heard his name again .. it sounded like Annabeth , no it could'nt be Luke took her… Could it?

He turned around , he saw her running still screaming his name, he looked behind her and saw an army of evil half bloods just passing Thalia's tree. Everyone who was training saw the army, got off of whatever they were training of got there weapons and ran. Percy thought to himself " oh great another fight".

Annabeth ran into his arms , he held her tight. She started sobbing ,Percy whispered

Percy: I'm sorry..

Grover ran over to then and said

Grover: get her out of there , and keep her safe … Mr. D's orders

Percy nodded and carried Annabeth to his cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

He ran with Annabeth in his arms , she was still crying her heart out and holding into Percy shirt real tight. He looked down at her , still running. He could see the scratch marks all over her face the tears in her eyes and how frightened she was. You never thought you would see or hear annabeth chase like this , she was always so strong , percy thought to himself it must have been hell for her.

She moved her arms slowly up to his shoulders and then to his neck , she wrapped her arms around him, but he could feel her arms shaking. They made it to his cabin far from the violence and pain.

Percy: Annabeth..

He breathed

Percy: what happened to you?

He put her down and locked the doors they could still see the docks they were wide open nobody would come through there , that was Percy's advantage. He took a deep breath then turned to face her. She hugged him and would not let go.

Annabeth: I'm not letting go…

He repeated the question.

Percy: what happened to you?

She let go but her hands still on his shoulders. They stared at each other for a moment.

Percy: Annabeth…

She froze , and had a flash back to when she got captured. She was scared and she could trust no one. They took her to a boat it looked like the one that percy her and Tyson got captured on. But it was not the same boat. It was bigger only a little. They threw her into a cage sometimes even whipped her. She knew Percy would have come but he was knocked out. That also scared her watching him get knocked out and that look on his face when her saw the knife that was about to slit her throat, it was fear. She also remembered being stabbed a few times in the legs. She could still feel the pain , she screamed , and buried herself into his chest.

Percy practically jumped out of his skin , but put his arms around her.

Percy: shhh. Don't cry

She kept crying , she felt really weak in the knees. Percy saw her legs shaking and held her shoulders, they both sat down on Percy's bed. She put her arms around his neck again and sat on his lap. He held her and when she was ready she told him everything that happened.

After she told him , they both stared at each other for awhile...

**so what do you guys think? please review so i know your reading this, and follow for more chapters! **

**-ygirl9996**


	3. Chapter 3

She turned away, but the look in Percy's eyes brought her back

Percy: I'm so so sorry…

Annabeth put her hand on his cheek and said

Annabeth: It's not your fault.

Hewas going to reply but a bomb went off near his cabin , they fell off his bed its shook the whole place and everything started falling, another bomb went off Annabeth screamed. Percy thought quick and held her shoulders, he pushed her under his bed and joined her a few seconds Later

Percy:are you okay?

Annabeth: yes….

Percy: good.

He rolled off of her and landed on the other side still under the bed. The cabin shook once more and everything was quiet , Percy's bed was really low on the floor , some people thought that it was just a matress on the ground. It was a miracle that they both could fit under there. The silence ended when someone burst the locked door open.

they both gasped , it was Luke , lucky he could not see them hiding. They dare not make a sound

Luke: Oh Percy..

He said in a singsong

Luke: I'm here for you and your girlfriend…..

**Sorry for the short chapter! but what will happen next?**

**-Ygirl9996**


	4. Chapter 4 Sink Or Swim?

He let out a little laugh as he walked around the cabin, he passed the bed a couple of times , every step he took echoed. Percy would pulled out his pen and transform it into a sword but it would make a loud noise or even worse in his mind it could accidently go through annabeth , and he was sure that he DID NOT want that to happen.

He looked at annabeth and she looked at him, she could see his concerned eyes and he could she her frightened eyes. The looked back at Luke's black boots. Luke's was looking around the room and was surprised at how many things this boy had owned , but most of them were stuff his father left for him. Luke walked over to the dock outside of Percy's cabin.

Annabeth moved a inch and forgot that her phone was on and she had a song on pause. The song started to play , Percy looked at her with wide eyes he quickly grabbed her phone and skidded it across the ground far from the bed, the song still playing…

**Caught In The Middle Of A Cross- Fire**

**Lost My Balance On A High-Wire**

**Tryin To Figure What To Do**

Annabeth Looked at Percy as the song kept playing , Luke was slowly walking over.

**Pushed To The Edge Of My Reason**

**Everywhere Around Me Its Treason**

**I Don't Want To Do That To You**

Percy looked at annabeth..

**Kamikaze Airplanes In The Sky**

**Are We Going Down Or Will We Fly**

**This Could Be A shipwreck On The Shore**

**Or We Could Sail Away Forevermore**

**This Time Its Sink Or Swim…**

**Sink Or Swim..**

Luke Walked closer to the phone , he was listening to the music.

**Hearing The Song In Your Laughter**

**A Melody I Chase After**

**No One Else Has Done This To Me**

Percy smiled and thought of annabeth , he forgot she was looking at him and he was looking at her.

**Kamikaze Airplanes In The Sky**

**Are We Going Down Or Will We Fly**

**This Could Be A Shipwreck On The Shore**

**Or We Could Sail Away Forevermore**

**This Time Its Sink Or Swim**

Luke smirked but kept listening, he was standing beside the phone now

**Take A Deep Breath**

**No More Time Left**

**This Is What I Thought I Wanted Why Am I Afraid**

**Kamikaze Airplanes In The Sky**

**Are We Going Down Or Will We Fly**

**This Could Be A Shipwreck On The Shore**

**Or We Could Sail Away Forevermore**

**Kamikaze Airplanes In The Sky**

**Are We Goin Down Or Will We Fly**

**This Could Be A Shipwreck On The Shore**

**Or We Could Sail Away Forevermore**

**This Time Its Sink or Swim**

**Sink Or Swim.**

Luke laughed and crushed the phone with the heel of this shoes Annabeth looked at Percy like " YOU SO OWN ME A NEW PHONE!" Percy nodded . They both turned to look back at Luke to see what he's going to do next. He pulled out a dagger. Annabeth started shivering, Percy turned to face her , he saw her backing up a little bit . He put his hand on her's , she stopped shivering.

Luke looked around the room and finally said.

Luke: Sorry about your phone annabeth

He said sarcasticly

Luke: But hey! The good news is I know your in here.

That sent a shiver down her back. Percy put a protective arm around her. She actually felt a little more safe.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!? THE VIDEO YOU CAN WATCH ONE MY CHANNEL YGIRL9996 PERCY JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE SINK OR SWIM , TOOK ME AWHILE TO MAKE THE VIDEO SO PLEASE WATCH IT!**

**-Ygirl9996**


	5. Chapter 5

One of Luke's men came in and told him that the war has moved into the forest , kinda like a hunt. Another one of of his men came and said that they search the whole outside of the cabin.

Luke: Did you check the water?

The man said no and Luke let out an annoyed groan

Luke: WHERE ELSE DO YOU THINK THE SON OF THE GOD OF SEA IS!

The man stood there is awkward silence until Luke told him to just go and search in the docks, he told the other man that was still in the room to go with him. Percy thought this was a great opportunity to throw those men into battle literally. He lifted his hand as quiet as possible and two tentacles came up from the water.

LUKE! Shouted the two men Luke turned to see two tentacles grabbing his men but before he could do anything Percy carelessly pointed two of his fingers near the forest. The two tentacles threw the men into battle , literally… Percy smirked.

Luke pulled out his sword.

Luke: I know you're here Percy… but where….

This time 5 of his men came and said they saw Percy on the other side of camp.

Luke: Are you sure?

They replyed with a yes. They left his cabin and ran to the other side of camp where the war was , it was in the capture the flag territory , luckly the kids that go here year time round know the best hiding spots.

Percy got out from under his bed and locked the door once again.

Percy: Finally…

Annabeth: I thought he would never leave.

Percy looked down at the broken phone.

Percy: sorry about the phone.. I should have put it on pause before throwing it.

Annabeh: its fine.

Percy looked at her , he took off his hoodie and gave it to annabeth. She looked at him.

Percy: take it .. your shaking

She took that hoodie and put it on, it was blue of course a very dark blue. He was wearing a another light blue shirt under it.

Annabeth: I can see you love blue

Percy smiled

Percy: son of the god of sea , what did you expect?

She smiled, that was the first smile Percy saw this week, he missed her smile , no , he missed her. Before either of them could talk there was a knock on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

They both looked at the door. Percy pulled out his pen and turned it into a sword , annabeth got behind Percy and put her hands on his shoulders. Percy went to the door and slowly opened it then backed away quickly lifted his sword about to cut open the head of who dare knock at his door at the time of camp war.

Grover: NO NO PERCY PLEASE!

He started laughing , Percy muttered a few things as he put down his sword. Grover laughed again then closed the door behind him. He got serious again

Grover: You know you should be thanking me.

Annabeth: for what scaring us to death , we thought you were Luke!

He chuckled and continued

Grover: I made someone dress up as Percy and walk around if it were'nt for me Luke would still be here.

They nodded.

Percy: so how's the battle going

Grover: fine actually were winning!

Percy: How many men do you think are still here?

Grover: about 50 to 45 men left.

Percy: how many of ours have been killed

Grover: about 0

Percy: that's good.

Grover: we moved Thalia's location too

Percy: that's real good news

Grover smiled. They heard another knock on the door. Percy transformed his pen and grover got behind him. Percy raised an eyebrow.

Percy: I thought you were the protecter

Grover: I'm taking a break

Percy rolled his eyes and annabeth got behind grover. Percy slowly opened the door and pointed his sword to the man's chest.

Tyson: Percy!

Percy: Tyson?

Percy put his sword down.

Tyson: Thanks for not killing me.

Percy let him in and closed the door behind him..

Percy: I thought you left for a vacation!

Tyson: I did but I came back , it got really boring…

Percy sighed.

Tyson: almost got killed too … I heard the camp was at war with-

Percy: Luke's men..

Percy finished the sentence for him.

Grover: So how did you not get killed

Tyson: Bashed a few heads… you?

Grover muttered

Grover: I ran

Percy smirked. Grover glared at Percy.

Annabeth: How many did you kill anyways..

Tyson: about five.

Annabeth: okay that leaves about 45 to 40 men left.

Percy sighed and turned the sword back to a pen and put it in his pocket. They all sat down. Percy and annabeth sitting against his bed and Grover and Tyson on the opposite side.

Tyson: So Percy what's the plan.

Percy let out a sigh and said

Percy: I don't know… Grover?

Grover: I got nothing man.

Annabeth: do you think we should find hiding spots around your cabin just incase Luke does come back?

She said looking at Percy.

Percy nodded. They looked around Percy's cabin , surprisingly there were tons of hiding spots. After looking and finding many more they went back to there sitting spots and thought of what to do next. The door starting moving.

Percy: everyone hide

He whispered. They looked around Percy and Annabeth got under the bed again and Tyson hid in the closet, Grover joined Tyson and they locked the closet. The door burst open , ten of Luke's men plus him rushed in.

Luke: that stupid man , nobody can find any good evil half-bloods these day.

He continued.

Luke: Go to the dock

All ten of his men got to the dock and jumped into the water. Luke waited for them to come out of the water. They did not. Percy did not drown them he put the men in water cages but with air.

Luke let out an annoyed cry and Percy made 10 water tentacles come out of the water and all tentacles had one of each man in them. Luke watched as his men. Screamed for help , even though Percy was not hurting them , they were just scared of heights. The tentacles grabbed Luke and threw him and his men also into battle literally. All 10 of Luke's men were killed by the angry half bloods.

Percy: Ill be right back

He rolled out from under the bed as Tyson and Grover got out of the closet, Annabeth rooled out from under and asked percy

Annabeth: where are you going?

Percy: ill be back.

Was the last thing he said before he left. Percy ran to the middle at the camp Annabeth watched at the door and saw Percy killing at least 15 half-bloods, she would fight too but her legs still really hurt, He killed another 3. Grover were counting the men that were still left.

Grover: 32

Tyson: 31

Grover: 29

Tyson: 28

Percy was killing as many as possible

Grover: 27 26

Tyson: 25 24

Grover: 23 22 21 20

Tyson: 19 18 17 16

Annabeth stared and watched how many Percy had killed , with the help of water of course. There were 10 men left , the best that Luke ever trained. But the other campers asked Percy if they could kill them.

Percy: be my guest.

Grover and Tyson said at the same time 0. All of Luke's men had been killed. But where's Luke?

Annabeth screamed Percy! He turned around a little to late Luke's sword already stabbed him in the back , hard.

Luke: I'll be back one day Percy Jackson just you wait.

Luke teleported out , and Percy fell to the ground he looked at the grass as his eye's slowly closed. Annabeth ran as fast as she could she kept saying his name and preying that he still was alive please be alive please be alive she said t herself .she made it to him, and looked at his still body..

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE MORE! PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW YOUR READING!**

**-ygirl9996**


	7. Chapter 7

She looked at him , the sword still in his back Tyson and Grover right behind her , and the rest of the camp catching up right behind them. She felt weak in the knees, she fell to her knees but Grover and Tyson helped her up. She felt like crying , crying and never stopping.

Everyone stayed silent, some campers helped pick up Percy and take him to the infirmary. Grover and Tyson were still holding Annabeth up. Grover finally spoke after the rest of the campers followed the 4 people who were carrying Percy.

Grover: Let's take you to your cabin.

She did not speak. Grover took annabeth home and Tyson followed the other campers. When they got to the door of her cabin she finally spoke.

Annabeth: Do you think Percy will be okay

Grover did not reply. He just turned to leave.

**SORRY FOR THE SUPER SUPER SHORT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS THEY WILL KEEP COMING AS LONG AS I DON'T SAY THE END. PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW YOUR READING. PLEASE REVIEW, THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE BETTER THE CHAPTERS.**

**READ ON!**

**-YGIRL9996**


	8. Chapter 8

She lay in her bed. She had a long day , the worst day ever. What if Percy dies? What if he lives? She fell asleep real quick.

ANNABETH'S DREAM WORLD XD….

Annabeth: why am I outside? Why am I at the beach?

She looked around she saw nothing but sand and water, it started raining and raining and raining more and more rain. Why? She heard a voice it was not hers in sounded like Percy's! She turned around nothing was there. She was still wearing Percy's hoodie , but it was still cold. She heard Percy's voice again

Percy: water..

Percy's voice kept repeating the word water… water ..water.

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD :D

She woke up.

Annabeth's thoughts: good it was just a dream….but why water?

She kept his hoodie on and went to the infirmary to see him.

AT THE INFIRMARY (she's not there yet)

Grover: who gonna tell annabeth…?

He sad sadly

Mr. D: well I don't want the girl breaking my bones.

Tyson: don't look at me.. I don't want to…

Annabeth: TELL ME WHAT?

Mr. D: oh… eh… annabeth!

Grover: annabeth!

Tyson: I got to go..

Annabeth: nobody's leaving yet..

Tyson: yes mam!

She raised her eyebrow at Grover, signaling him to talk.

Grover: well you see.. umm… ahg … you-you know Percy right?

Annabeth: yes that's why I'm wearing his hoodie right now….

Grover: oh really! I did not know that! Umm nice shoes there really sparkly..

Annabeth: they are sneakers and I've had then for 6 months….

Grover: right right…

Annabeth: now what do you want to tell me?

Grover: ummm …..a ….Percy ….. yea..

Mr. D sighed and finally said.

Mr.D: You see what Grover is trying to tell you is...

Grover: We not me what we are trying to tell you is… that…

Mr. D: Percy…

Tyson: is believed

Grover: to be…. Dead

He whispered

Annabeth Felt tear coming up , before any of them could see hear cry she ran out the door.

Grover called after her.

Grover: ANNABETH!

She put her hands over her ears and ran to the room Percy was in.

Grover and Tyson came after her.

She gasped as she saw blood he lost a lot of it. His head to one side and his eyes shut.

Grover said gently

Grover: annabeth

Annabeth was so mad and she felt so sad.

Annabeth: don't talk to me unless spoken to.

He shut his mouth.

Annabeth walked over to Percy and put her hand on his chest , it was not really covered in a lot of blood but there was still blood.

Gover: come on Tyson we will be back soon.

Grover and Tyson left annabeth. She could barely breathe she missed him a lot he was a real hero always so kind and fair, he never cheated, he protected the onces he loved she will miss him a lot , she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Then sat beside him until Tyson ,Grover , and others came.

Grover: annabeth.. we have to ask you to leave.

She got up but dare not look them straight in the eye's, Grover told her that they would have his funeral and sundown. She nodded , it was only 2 hours tell sundown.


	9. Chapter 9

She made it there , the whole camp was there. Everyone Percy knew said a few words , she herself said that he was very brave and he did a lot for this camp. They were going to burn him , that really broke her heart no why can't he be alive why can't he just be healed.

HEALED! That's it she thought to herself she remembered the dream! she looked around. She was at the back of the crowd and the torch was in Grover's hands, she ran and ran.

Annabeth: STOP! WAIT!

She screamed so loud the whole camp could hear her, everyone stopped even Grover. She ran to the front she grabbed the torch and threw it into the water.

Annabeth: just please stop for a minute.

Grover: annabeth I'm sorry but he's gone.

Annabeth: NO.

She said firmly and continued

Annabeth: water...

Grover: water?

Annabeth: Percy can heal himself with water!

She opened the lid and looked at his pail white skin.

Annabeth: Please help me grover.. please

She looked at him with pleading eyes

Grover: I'm with you Annabeth.

Tyson came from out of the crowd

Tyson : me to

She smiled they picked up Percy and threw him into the water. The moon came up and they waited for about 5 minutes. Until Grover spoke.

Grover: I'm sorry Annabeth , it did not work , he's dead.

Annabeth sat beside the river and let tears fall from her face. Everything was quiet until the water started to glow .

Annabeth: G-Grover

Grover: yea I can see..

Glowing water tentacles started to go around the crowd of people

Tyson: what's happening

Annabeth: I – I think it's Percy.

As if right on cue a big glowing ball of water came from the river and in the glowing ball of water was Percy Jackson.

Grover: He's alive!

The glowing stopped and the water tentacles fell to the ground and the great ball of water holding Percy Jackson fell into the water.

Annabeth: PERCY!

He coughed as he got out of the water , Annabeth and Grover went to help him. He took a deep breath and said.

Percy: did you really think you could get rid of me that easy?

He said sarcasticly. Grover chuckled , and Annabeth hugged him. Once again she said

Annabeth: I'm not letting go

She whispered. Percy smiled and said

Percy: neither am I…

**YAY PERCY IS ALIVE! THE STORY HAS NOT ENDED YET YOUNG AND OLD READERS! THE STORY CONTINUES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW FOR NEW CHAPTERS AND FOLLOW MY ACCOUNT FOR MORE STORYS. I HAVE NOT SAID THE END YET SO KEEP LOOKING OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**-Ygirl9996**


	10. New story (it is NOT the sequel to this)

Check out my new story

Percy Jackson After Waking Up


End file.
